


【无尚荣曜】Mistake-2

by fearless1120



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless1120/pseuds/fearless1120
Summary: -感谢老婆橙子的灵感提供与勤劳督促-这篇设定且看且珍惜……不知道还有没有下次-最后感谢老福对我的闭麦处理（咬牙切齿）





	【无尚荣曜】Mistake-2

晚上是李垠尚爷爷的七十大寿，老人家比较传统，选在了老家办酒席。恰逢假期，李垠尚读的大学离家不远自然是要回来参加，没想到金曜汉也赶着时间到家了。李垠尚看着风尘仆仆的金曜汉放下行李就拿着衣物去洗澡了，错愕的打开手机搜索从金曜汉大学到这需要的时间，大约六个小时。

按理说，李垠尚爷爷生日，金父李母必要参加，金曜汉作为一个尴尬的存在，不来或许是更好的选择。是有孝心还是凑热闹，李垠尚没过一会儿便猜出了金曜汉回来的原因。大概率，是为了折磨他。

李垠尚躲回房间，等父母喊他出发了才出来。金曜汉已经穿好鞋站在门口等他，梳洗完的他一身清爽，路过身边时还能闻到一股淡淡的沐浴露香味。李垠尚仅扫了他一眼，弯腰穿鞋

“在房间里干什么呢？”头顶传来金曜汉的声音。

李垠尚本不想理他，但父母就在周围，犹豫了一下回答：“看手机而已。”

“哦，是吗。”金曜汉嘴边一抹似有似无的笑意，盯着李垠尚散落稍长的刘海，伸手打算帮他撩开。李垠尚往后一缩，不明所以的看了他一眼，眼神似乎在问“干嘛”。

“诶，才两月就和哥哥生疏了？”金曜汉直接好哥俩似得揽住李垠尚的肩膀，余光注意父母的动作。

李垠尚第一反应也是看父母，李母一直在关注他们的互动，见金曜汉主动勾肩搭背欣慰地笑了，挽着金父先下楼去。

脱离父母视线后，李垠尚稍微放松了身体，随即因为金曜汉在他耳边深深吸了一口气手臂出了细细的鸡皮疙瘩。

“躲我？”金曜汉低声问道，声音中的磁性惹得李垠尚耳朵发痒。李垠尚拍掉金曜汉搭在肩上的手，抬脚往楼下走，没迈出一步就被金曜汉从背后抱了上来。

金曜汉双手紧紧搂住李垠尚的腰，将头埋在他的颈间贪婪的呼吸。那程度李垠尚都有下一秒金曜汉便会在他的脖子上留下吻痕的错觉，无奈的拍拍金曜汉的手：“爸妈在下面等了。”

“没关系，再给我抱一会儿。”金曜汉撒娇似得蹭蹭，像只大狗狗。

李垠尚抿紧唇，僵直站着的身体表现了内心的紧闭。自从金曜汉上了大学之后，变了个人似的，不像之前那样寻各样的法子让李垠尚难堪，与李垠尚做爱的时候也不会故意折辱李垠尚了。

但就是因为如此，金曜汉可恨之时李垠尚勉强保证心如死灰，当他采取温柔策略李垠尚反而更辛苦，死死撑着心门，不让金曜汉再次有伤害他的机会。

“怎么下来这么慢呀？”

“哎呀，耳机忘记带了又回去找了一会儿。”金曜汉从善如流的回答，笑着看向李垠尚，“大学上的还习惯吗？”

“还行吧。”李垠尚坐的位置靠窗，他偏偏全身都倚在窗边目光投向外面，一副尽量离远金曜汉的姿态。

金曜汉知道在父母面前问李垠尚，虽然会回答但没什么有价值的信息，打算暂时放过他。

谁知一路上李垠尚的手机震个不停，坐在前面的父母没注意到，一直留心李垠尚的金曜汉怎么可能没察觉，他没说话，等着看李垠尚作何反应。

连续震了大约五次之后，李垠尚终于按亮了屏幕，疑惑是谁而拧起的眉头在看清名字后竟然松开了，并且抑制不住笑意得扬起了嘴角，捧着手机快速敲击了几下。

金曜汉登时亮起了红灯，挪动到李垠尚边上，毫不掩饰探究的目光。李垠尚抬头敛了神情，斜看金曜汉时眼中残余点点亮光勾得他想立马摁住李垠尚吻。

“跟谁聊天呢，笑这么开心。”

李垠尚警惕的关了屏幕：“一个学长。”

“那应该是很重要的事吧，你继续回呗。”金曜汉似笑非笑盯着李垠尚，四周渗出危险的气息。

李垠尚也不傻，金曜汉已经盯上他的手机，再回势必会引他生气，索性闭上嘴转头看风景。

“垠尚啊，学长找你聊天要注意礼仪，知道吗？下次回学校妈妈给你带点东西分给同学们和前辈们，大学里人脉很重要的。”李母在副驾驶叮嘱。

“嗯。”李垠尚淡淡应答，捏在手中的手机嗡嗡又震了两下。他没有要回的意思，但敏感的感觉到李母在金曜汉一句话后也开始注意他手机的响动。

李垠尚垂下眼注视着手机，犹豫着要不要回，还是干脆开静音，手机再次震了起来。如果不回的话，母亲会觉得奇怪吧，李垠尚心里叹了一口气，在金曜汉的视野范围内点亮了屏幕。

“呀你在车上啊？

哥已经考了驾照咯，有空带你兜风啊。

话说你打算报哪个驾校，千万别去我那家。

教练脾气超——臭的。

你会晕车吗，晕车的话早点学，自己开车就不会晕了。”

标头显眼的曹承衍学长，金曜汉一字一字看完了信息，果然是亲密无比的语气。能让李垠尚对着手机就笑的人，有点手段。金曜汉对好感的感应比寻常人灵敏很多，可能是长得帅的缘故，泡在蜜罐子里，对蜜的味道了如指掌。

这种能力给金曜汉带来个大乐子。在高中时发觉比自己小一年的弟弟微妙的感情，他觉得有趣偶尔会配合做出些撩拨的行动，一切在偶然翻到李垠尚的日记时达到顶峰。话说，金曜汉真不是故意看的，随手一翻就瞧见自己的名字，是个人都会稍微看一看吧？

李垠尚像被保护在温室的柔嫩花朵，莫名激起金曜汉的施虐欲。比起李垠尚衣着整齐羞红着脸乖巧的站在他面前，金曜汉更喜欢看他屈辱的咬着嘴唇眼角落下情欲的眼泪。

虽然金曜汉有这样变态叛逆的心理，但随着年龄增长慢慢淡化，并且在上大学短暂的分离后金曜汉逐渐意识到他对李垠尚的情感不仅是简单的感到新鲜有趣。他尝试着用正常的方式与李垠尚相处，李垠尚却已经锁死了自己，甚至有时金曜汉感觉不到李垠尚对他的情绪。无爱无恨，麻木的状态。

他还打算好好对待李垠尚，看来这段时间的温柔让李垠尚有了可以挣脱他的错觉，这会儿都敢和这种带有明显居心的人聊天了？等回大学去，是不是就要进行下一步呢？

金曜汉久违的感觉到血液中掺杂的黑色情愫，闭上眼将重量倒在李垠尚身上，装作头晕来压制涌上的各种暴虐想法引起的细微颤抖，脑中开始构思狩猎计划。

计划出乎意料的顺利，只是结果与目标有一点偏差。金曜汉侧头观察身边的李垠尚，他眼睛睁着，平时眨眼就慢，现在更像只树懒一样，两颊酡红，双手捧着酒杯时不时抿一口，发出不太聪明的“呵呵呵呵”。

金曜汉见时机到了，溜到金父边上以带李垠尚兜风醒酒为由拿到了车钥匙，搂着软成泥的李垠尚去了车上。为了防止醉酒的李垠尚出现扒窗乱动的情况，金曜汉给他系好了安全带，开车往农田方向去。

李垠尚手上没了酒杯，怅然的抓紧了安全带，嘴上还砸吧砸吧仿佛有无形的酒给他品味。金曜汉一开始没打算开窗，想了一会儿万一李垠尚睡着了不能进行接下来的计划，而且李垠尚现在这失了智的状态，量他吹点风也清醒不到哪去。

车开了多久，李垠尚就迎着风吹了多久，刘海被吹飞成狼奔状，停车了也没塌下来。金曜汉把车停在了茫茫农田的尽头，四周空旷得只能瞧见稻谷和远山，关闭车引擎，接下来该好好料理这只没有自知之明的小白兔了。

把双方的安全带都解了，金曜汉慢慢地用手指梳理李垠尚的刘海，指尖划过头皮的触感让李垠尚舒服得眯起眼，又开始“呵呵呵”笑起来。

“垠尚啊，在大学过得开心吗？”在吃掉李垠尚之前，金曜汉打算利用酒后吐真言的定律套出点信息。

“开心。”

“有交到好朋友吗？”

“嗯……有、几个。”李垠尚眼睛往上看，脑袋瓜里似乎在数。金曜汉没有着急催他，梳理刘海的手转到脸颊边，用大拇指蹭蹭。

“有、敏熙，东杓……亨俊。”

“曹承衍学长，不是你的好朋友吗？”金曜汉心里记下三位的名字。

“曹承衍……”李垠尚的脑子又在加载曹承衍的信息，过一会儿才慢慢说道：“承衍哥……是、很照顾我的，一个很好的、哥哥。”

金曜汉的手僵住了，李垠尚对曹承衍的称呼竟然是承衍哥。自从金曜汉捅破李垠尚的小心思，李垠尚就没有叫过他哥，做爱时软磨硬泡都死不松口。竟然？

“不是啊，垠尚明明还有一个哥哥，他对你最好不是吗？”金曜汉想尽可能的温柔的诱导，但他的话听上去咬牙切齿的。

“哥、哥……最好的……哥哥。”李垠尚无意识的重复金曜汉的话，两眼放空迷茫的看着前方，慢慢地眼中蓄满了眼泪，一眨眼便滴到金曜汉的手臂上。

金曜汉没料到李垠尚会是这样的反应，印象中李垠尚没有在他面前主动表现出弱势的模样，总喜欢强撑着。金曜汉赶忙抽了两张纸巾，捧着李垠尚的脸帮他擦泪，无措的同时心头有些酸楚。

本来想好的“你喜欢曹承衍还是金曜汉”也问不出口了，回答多明显啊。金曜汉的擦拭仿佛让李垠尚感受到了依靠，默默落泪转变为大声哭泣，像个小孩一样哭个不停。

怎么会变成这样？周边安静的环境导致金曜汉听李垠尚的哭声大到都以为会把人招来，没有办法只能学着电视剧里哄人，抱住李垠尚顺他后脑勺的头发，嘴上重复着“好好好，不哭了，不哭了”。

李垠尚嚎了好一阵子才停下来，抽抽噎噎的靠在金曜汉肩上。期间金曜汉的心理历程发生了巨大的变化，从醉酒的李垠尚不能落在别人手里万一被占便宜了，到谁能对这样的李垠尚下手真是一条好汉（？）。

金曜汉扶住李垠尚的肩膀，侧头利用月光观察李垠尚的状况。长睫毛上还挂着泪珠，脸颊还有未干的泪痕，金曜汉见他这样突然有些不忍心，但不甘的心情占了上风，还是问出了心里翻来覆去想知道的问题。

“垠尚现在还喜欢曜汉哥吗？”

李垠尚刚哭完的眼中蒙着一层白雾看不清金曜汉的模样，但听到金曜汉的名字诚实地做出了反应，嘴巴一撇又要哭。

这次金曜汉没有抱着李垠尚哄他，一言不发的保持距离看着李垠尚的表情变化。李垠尚掉了几颗金豆豆后，疑惑为什么刚才给自己温暖拥抱的人没有再抱他，用水蒙蒙的眼盯着眼前的人影。

“垠尚不敢、喜欢他了……”李垠尚低垂着头，卸力往前靠，撞在金曜汉的肩上，灼热的眼泪一滴一滴砸到金曜汉的手背上。

“折磨……如果说，喜欢上他是垠尚的错，被他折磨是当然的，垠尚能忍。垠尚不后悔，但是也、不敢了……”

金曜汉后退一些，捧起李垠尚的脸轻柔的吻在他哭红的眼睛上，往下落下一串吻吮干眼泪，咸湿的味道来不及品尝，便贴上柔软的唇瓣。

因为喝了酒，李垠尚全身温度比平时上升了一些，光是嘴唇接触就能感受到升腾起的温热。李垠尚恍惚被吻，停顿了两秒之后抬手挡在了两人中间，脸上的表情也变为抗拒。

金曜汉头一回亲吻被李垠尚拒绝，也愣住了一会儿，内心在放过他和霸王硬上弓之间纠结。

“不可以，垠尚不可以和别人……”李垠尚小声的辩解钻进金曜汉的耳中，他才发现李垠尚拒绝他竟然是因为没认出他，而且李垠尚竟然还有保护机制，这么迷糊了还坚持不让除金曜汉以外的人碰他。

金曜汉心理得到极大的满足，心疼的揉揉李垠尚的头发，温柔的说道：“我都不认识了？是你的曜汉哥。”

李垠尚缓慢的眨眨眼，左右看金曜汉，有些傻乎乎的说：“看……看起来好像是。”

“用你的身体感觉，是不是我。”金曜汉用手抬起李垠尚的下巴，再次嘴唇重叠。

舒适的感觉让李垠尚放松下来，炙热的舌头轻巧溜入双唇之间。金曜汉卷起舌头缓慢舔舐他的牙齿，轻扫上颚逗弄着李垠尚。

“嗯……哈啊……”李垠尚笨拙的用舌尖相迎，唇间溢出甜美的喘息。

金曜汉被这喘息鼓舞，缠住动作生涩的软舌，从根部到前端慢慢品尝，发出“啧啧”声响，刺激得李垠尚呼吸渐渐急促起来。

仅仅是接吻，就让空气都燥热起来。金曜汉不满于扭着身体施展不开，抚摸了一下李垠尚的脸颊便撤退打开车门。

李垠尚还没反应是怎么回事，身侧的车门打开，他迷迷糊糊的被拉起来，塞到车后座，刚躺下金曜汉便欺身压了过来。

短暂亲吻表示安慰之后，金曜汉熟门熟路的探入李垠尚的衣服内，撩拨李垠尚敏感的腰侧及乳尖，有一下没一下的在耳边啄吻。

李垠尚不满意金曜汉若有若无的接吻，双手张开接纳似的环抱住金曜汉的脖子，将自己的嘴唇凑上去邀吻。

李垠尚的主动对于金曜汉很是受用，转换角度加深着这缠绵的吻，好像要把满腔的爱意通过这样的方式尽数传达给对方。

狭小的空间中，李垠尚双腿被金曜汉折到胸前，金曜汉扯了一下李垠尚的裤子，示意他抬起点腰。李垠尚反射弧在此时可以绕地球一周，没有直接指示不明白。

“腰……抬一点，今天，你没有穿系皮带的裤子吧？”金曜汉扯了老半天都扯不下来，摸索着找到裤子的纽扣，解开之后才把裤子连内裤褪到膝盖弯。

李垠尚踢踢脚，想把整条裤子都脱掉，被金曜汉按住不能动了。

“有点不舒服的话，勉强忍忍吧，嗯？”金曜汉用手抚慰李垠尚挺立的柱体，上下套弄，顶端撸出些许粘液。

“嗯、啊……”李垠尚被弄得舒服眯起眼，挺起腰嘴上嗯嗯，像是在要求金曜汉快一些。

金曜汉自然明白李垠尚的意思，难得李垠尚这么乖，他又起了坏心。

“垠尚啊，叫曜汉哥，哥哥就让你舒服，好吗？”金曜汉的话语像恶魔的催眠，磁性温柔的嗓音操控着李垠尚的大脑。

李垠尚没有过多的犹豫便开口：“曜汉哥……呜呜，难受……”

“知道呢，曜汉哥知道我们垠尚难受。”金曜汉撩开李垠尚的刘海，在额头上印上亲吻，手上的动作加快，发出咕啾咕啾的水声。

李垠尚依偎在金曜汉的怀中，收紧了手臂，身体细微颤抖着等待爆发。金曜汉突然转了个方向，沾了粘液的手往紧闭的小口探去。

“呜……”一方面是绷紧了就差一点能释放的迫切，一方面是体内开拓的手指掀起另一波快感，李垠尚急得组织不出语言，摇摆腰部蹭着金曜汉的下体。

“垠尚自己舒服可不行，别急，一会儿就好了，放松点宝贝。”金曜汉铁了心不去触碰李垠尚昂扬的前端，手指尝试缓慢抽插，试探松紧度。

李垠尚迫切的心情完美体现在身体上，甬道一缩一缩地咬紧了金曜汉的手指。金曜汉忙的身上出了一身汗，才勉强三根手指能活动。

胯下涨的生疼，金曜汉抚摸李垠尚的侧脸，带着李垠尚的身体这么多年应该适应了他的尺寸的侥幸心理，用自己的坚挺顶上湿润的穴口。

“哈、啊……”李垠尚长大嘴呼吸，仍有些紧的内壁缓慢吞入了金曜汉的硬物。身体内带有一点压迫的不适感，以及狭窄空间空气的停滞，李垠尚感到头脑有些发昏。

金曜汉中途停下来观察了李垠尚一会儿，见他呼吸急促，想抬起身给他多些空间。李垠尚却像考拉一样搂住他不放，努力的样子让金曜汉放弃了。

金曜汉就这半根没入的状态，慢慢动了起来。李垠尚用迷蒙的双眼注视金曜汉，仿佛满脑子只剩他。金曜汉专注温柔的神情把他带入美妙的梦境，梦中金曜汉全心全意爱着他珍视他。李垠尚感觉身体渐渐与金曜汉融合了。

金曜汉沉浸在李垠尚湿热的内部，发出零碎的喘息，弯着腰更加用力的往李垠尚的体内撞入。

李垠尚感觉自己要被力度压进坐垫中，放任金曜汉一次次强烈的操弄，李垠尚伸手抱紧金曜汉宽阔的背。

“啊、啊……呃嗯……”被触碰到敏感的深处，李垠尚忍耐不住的发出了甜蜜的呻吟。

承受着两人动作的车轻微晃动，还好是乡下的农田中，没有被发现的风险。金曜汉的一点也没保留的疯狂贯穿着，情热到达巅峰。

李垠尚先抵达极限，滚烫的粘液释放在腹部。金曜汉也几欲释放，捉住李垠尚的下巴亲吻着他边加快了挺动的速度。伴随着断断续续的喘息，金曜汉的茎体不断膨胀，将液体注入了李垠尚的体内。

释放过后，两人额头相抵大幅度喘气，金曜汉轻轻碰了一下李垠尚的嘴唇，说道：“希望你明天不会忘，垠尚啊，我喜欢你。”

李垠尚累的睁不开眼，感觉到金曜汉说了什么反射性的用单音节回应。金曜汉无奈的捏了一下他的脸颊，起身收拾。


End file.
